rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)
Availability The Ford Fusion ''(Limited)'' is available in the ??Race Series?? career series bonus series part of the ??Career Series?? category and the ??Series Name2?? career series bonus series part of the ??Career Series?? category. This vehicle was added in the ??Update Name (v?.?)?? released in ??Month Year?? and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series?? or by completing ??Time-Limited Event?? special challenge. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a waiting delivery time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking ??Series Name??. Characteristics # Info for above, delete this section before creating the page #PR Initial = Base PR level #TPSMPH = Base MPH #TPSKMH = Base KPH #ACC = Base Acceleration #BRFT = Base Braking in Ft #BRM = Base Braking in m #CORN = Base cornering #COSTINT = R$ Purchase Price OR } Delete one #COSTINTGOLD = Gold purchase price } Delete one #D=No = No showcase discount, will display n/a delete parser to calculate 80% showcase cost. #PR Maxcash = PR after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #TPSMPH2 = R$ only MPH #TPSKMH2 = R$ only KPH #ACC2 = R$ only acceleration #BRFT2 = R$ only braking ft #BRM2 = R$ only braking m #CORN2 = R$ only cornering #PR Max = Fully upgraded PR #TPSMPH3 = Fully upgraded MPH #TPSKMH3 = Fully upgraded KPH #ACC3 = Fully upgraded acceleration #BRFT3 = Fully upgraded braking ft #BRM3 = Fully upgraded braking m #CORN3 = Fully upgraded cornering #COSTRS = Total R$ Cost to upgrade car with R$ only upgrades #COSTRS2 = R$ upgrades cost, after a Gold upgrade #COSTGOLD = Cost in Gold only upgrades #COSTGOLD2 = Total upgrade cost in gold (including gold only upgrades) #URS1 = No. of R$ upgrades #URS2 = No of R$ upgrades after a gold upgrade #UGOLD1 = No of Gold only upgrades #UGOLD2 = Total gold upgrades (should be every upgrade) Note: for Imperial or Metric values, change the units in the settings (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) rather than converting and rounding the values using a Unit Converter. This ensures the values in-game. Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand / delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and compete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars ## List of cars with Base Stats ## List of all cars (fully upgraded) ## Template:CarsGallery ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series?? ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series2?? ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Ford ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release)